Stuck in the Past
by PowerRangersManic
Summary: Stuck in the past with no memory, Trent starts to build himself a new life, but everything soon starts to fall out of place, when realization dawns upon him. Slash.


Stuck in the Past.

_Trent- Fernandez-Mercer has been stuck in the past for two months, he doesnt remember how he got there or who he is. All he remembers is his name and that he is the white dino ranger. He was lost and confused when he first got there, but luckly for him, his knight in shining armor saved him. Tommy Oliver._

_Tommy Oliver offered him a place to stay, becoming close and friends and soon boyfriends two weeks later. Tommy let Trent have been together ever since, and don't really agrue much, as much as Tommy wants Trent to get is memory back, he doesnt. Tommy's scared that Trent will leave when his memorys finally return. Where as Trent just wants to know who he is and where he came from._

Trent was laying down on Tommy's bed and staring at the ceiling in his and Tommy's room. He tapped his fingers on the duvet and lay there trying to figure out why one minute Tommy'shear and happy, the next he has togo somewhere in a hurry. 'Maybe, he's cheating on me' Trent thought. 'Nah, he wouldnt do that.' Irritated and annoyed he gets up and goes for a walk.

Leaving the house, he slowly walks towards the park. 'I just don't know anymore' Trent looked grumly at the floor, blaming it for the times Tommy has left without a proper reason.

"Trent!?" He heard someone yell, Trent looked up in confusion and anger running through him when he saw Tommy standing in the Park with his friends. 'He ditches me and miss' are dates for his friends' Trent stares at him in anger before turning around and heading back.

"Trent wait!" Tommy yells, running after Trent. Trent slammed the front door open and headed towards their room, pacing around the floor, full of anger and hurt.

"Trent listen" Tommy says, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"What?" Trent spat out

"What's wrong?"

"You, missing are dates and running out of here saying its really important, I'll be back i promise. Turning up hours later, new bruises and cuts. I don't mind you hanging with your friends, but could you at least tell me first, so i don't look like a total idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Trent. Please forgive me. I promise it won't happen again." Tommy smiled sweetly before wrapping his arms around Trent's waist and pulling him close.

"It better not happen again" Trent finally said, and kissed Tommy Passionately.

-.-.-.-

**Trent grumly sat their finishing off one of the zords, he couldnt believe that he had to clean them, their huge!**

**"They'll forgive you" Came a sudden voice. Trent jumped up onto his feet and turned around, noticing Dr O standing there. **

**"Wow, you really know how to sneak up on someone" Trent laughed and sat back down. Dr O let out a small laugh before sitting next to Trent. "They won't forgive, not after what i did!" Trent looked down sadly.**

**"Trent, I was once the evil ranger, i faught against my friends, but you know what? They helped me through it and forgave me."**

**"Yeah, but thats the difference, your team mates actually liked you, mine hate me" **

**"Then, I'll help you through it" Dr O said, smiling sweetly at Trent with a hidden emotion in his eyes.**

**"Thanks Dr O" Trent smiled brightly. 'How i wish you would call me Tommy again' Dr O thought but instead of telling Trent his thoughts he picked up a brush and helped Trent clean the Zord. 'I wish you would just kiss me' Trent thought looking at Dr O 'But your just my mentor and teacher, you don't think of me like that' Trent once again started cleaning the zord, enjoying the company of Dr O.**

Trent bolted up in his bed and looked down around,confusion at first but then realising what has happened, he looked down at Tommy. 'Oh my God, i just slept with my mentor.' Trent slowly slipped out of bed and threw a t-shirt on. 'He's going to remember this as well, remember me... Wait Dr O must of known this was going to happen, he lived it. Oh god.!"

"Um... Trent what you doing up so early?" Tommy asked still half asleep.

"I'm just going for a walk, don't worry." Trent forced a smiled and walked towards Tommy, he leant down and pecked Tommy lips, savouring the taste before pulling on some cloths and walked out, to get some fresh air.

-.-.-.-

He didnt know how long he had been walking but he found himself at the park, he saw the rangers getting beaten, he knew he shouldnt help them but when he saw Tommy get thrown back, he knew he had to help, he couldnt see Tommy get hurt.

"White Ranger, Dino Power!" He shouted and in seconds there stood the white dino ranger. He ran at the speed of light around the monster Rita had sent down and killed it. 'Deja Vu' Trent thought in his head.

"Who are you?" The red mighty morphin ranger asked the white Dino Thunder ranger.

"I can't tell you that" The white DT ranger said, slowly walking towards them until he was infront of the rangers. "But i know who you are!"

"Who are we then?" The pink MM ranger said smugly, thinking he would get it wrong. The white DT ranger lifted his hand,

"Kim, Trini, Zach, Billy, Jason and Tommy Oliver" The white DT ranger pointed to each of the rangers as he went along.

"W-what? H-how?" The pink MM ranger stuttered in embarressing.

"Who are you? Do we know you?" The Green MM ranger asked in horror.

"Yes... Pretty well actually" The white DT ranger smirked and took a few steps backwards. "I'm from the future"

"FUTURE!" The rangers echoed simultaneously.

"Yeah" The white DT ranger signed "I want to go back... But I don't want to go back at the same time" The white DT ranger looked at the green MM ranger with sadness in his eyes.

"Your not an evil ranger then?" The green MM ranger asked

"I was once in the past, but not anymore..." The ranger went to explain more but a voice shouted out, capturing his attention.

"TRENT!" The white ranger stilled but turned his head. He saw the Dino rangers running up to him. The red DT ranger looked at him "How are you?"

"Confused" The white DT ranger admitted.

"What? A whole team of you?" The red MM ranger asked.

"Yes, but were from the far future, we have to go back to our time now, we can't answer any questions, we just came back for Trent. Now, lets go, before we change anything else" The black DT ranger said grabbing the white DT rangers upper arm. "You've already changed my sexuality" The black DT ranger muttered under his breathe to the white DT ranger.

The white DT ranger burst out laughing, but his laughter slowly died down. The black DT ranger looked at him in confusion. "Whats wrong?"

"What about you? I mean past you!" The white DT ranger asked

"It's fine" The black DT ranger said.

"No, its not" The white ranger agrued "I'll explain it to you, but I won't mention you being a ranger or the teams."

"Alright" The black DT ranger muttered, then looked at the other rangers "We have to go now before its to late, good bye"

"Wait" The green MM ranger shouted.

"We can't" The black DT ranger said and started walking off, with the other rangers. Once they were out of sight, the all unmorphered and Trent smiled at Dr O.

"I guess I better get going" Trent muttered

"I'll come with you" Dr O said and looked at the other rangers "You guys meet us by the bridge, we'll be there as soon as possible."

"Alright Dr O" Ethan confirmed and walked off with the others towards the bridge.

Dr O and Trent started running towards Tommy's old house. Dr O hid out side so his past self wouldn't see him. Where as, Trent went into the house and waited on the bed, until Tommy got back.

-.-.-.-

Half an hour later, Tommy walked into the room and smiled once he saw Trent. He jumped onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Trent's waist. Trent signed sadly and stood up.

Tommy looked at him with hurt and confusion written all over his face. Trent looked down sadly "I found out some of my past today, I remembered some things and i have to go."

"Why?" Tommy stuttered out, his heart breaking anf his eyes filling with water. "Trent, please stay" Tommy got up and tried to grab Trent's hands but Trent backed up.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me!" Trent whispered and walked out the room and closed the door behind him, He waited out for a while and heard the most heart breaking thing in the world; The love of his life crying.

He went to open the door but someone grabbed his hand, he turned his head and saw Dr O standing there. "I'm sorry" Trent whispered, Dr O pulled him into a hug, before walking them both down stairs. Trent and Dr O waited outside the house for a while and Trent turned towards him and kissed Dr O. Dr O stood there in shock and when he went to kiss back Trent pulled away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Dr O" Trent exclaimed and went to walk of but Dr O grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Hovering his lips over Trent's.

"It's alright Trent, I never really got over you anyway." Tommy went to kiss him but Trent turned his head slightly.

"That makes me feel so much better" Trent said sarcastically

"Lets go" Dr.O laughed and pulled Trent along with him, as they walked down the stairs of the house and towards the other rangers.

-.-.-.-.-

_**Manicers! I made this story slightly longer and changed a few things but other than that it's the original. Thank you for reading i hope you enjoyed it. :D**_


End file.
